world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112013pellokenter
CC GM: So, Tlaloc, Pellok, have you guys decided how you know each other yet? or are you going to figure that out after the game? Pellok: Yo Tlal. How I know you? Nate (enter): 20:31 CC GM: You guys can assume you have already spoken, and do some chats to establish that later, if you'd like CC GM: I know Tlaloc's gotta get his ass in gear amirite Pellok: Seriously, amirite? Pellok: Ursorite CC GM: rite CC GM: ok CC GM: I'm gonna get my notes Pellok: Test Pellok: Penis Pellok: Test penis Pellok: Real penis to be released at a later date CC GM: TLALOC CC GM: can someone summon up GT for me Pellok: This is a lonely place. Pellok: I think I saw a tumbleweed. Tlaloc: (( HERE )) CC GM: FINALLY CC GM: Tlaloc, call evens or odds Tlaloc: Odd Doir (enter): 20:53 CC GM: 1d4 => 3 = (3) Nate (exit): 20:54 CC GM: Good Job! Pellok, you get to pester Tlaloc first, in here, so we can see your convo. :3 CC GM: It should be done in the following format: CC GM: guilefulCarver(GC) began trolling greatTechnochtitlan(GT) CC GM: Make sure to end tag it as well CC GM: and put GC: before each line CC GM: go ahead. :) Tlaloc: ((Quirks not neccisary right)) Pellok: I gotcha. Can do. Pellok: guilefulCarver(GC) began trolling greatTechnochtitlan(GT) Tlaloc: GT: Wha Pellok: GC: hey again! whats up? Font is now Arial point size 12 Font is now Consolas point size 12 Tlaloc: Again? Tlaloc: Have I talked to you before? Pellok: GC: course you have. now remember. Pellok: GC: ill give you a secon Tlaloc: It's entirely likely, you seem very forgettable and boring Pellok: woah, ok, woah CC GM: ((GT - We just said you guys were going to establish your past relationship later.)) CC GM: ((and please preface your lines with GT: )) Pellok: GC: woah ok woah, what happened to your coolness? Pellok: GC: we started all that talking time and cool calling and now youre all Pellok: GC: all Pellok: GC: no longer cool? Tlaloc: GT: Whatever haha I'm just fucking with you Tlaloc: GT: You're such a chump Tlaloc: GT: Yea I remember you dude Pellok: GC: again, less cool than expected Pellok: GC: did someone kill vejant? are you using his computer? Pellok: GC: thats frowned upon, you know. you could be scolded Tlaloc: GT: What Tlaloc: I didn't cull anybody Tlaloc: GT:* Pellok: GC: lies! what happened to vejant, you monster Pellok: GC: only a massively uncool person would pretend to be someone as cool as him! Tlaloc: GT: First of all, someone who uses the word "cool" as much as you is most definately not cool Tlaloc: GT: SO PLEASE STOP THAT Tlaloc: GT: And why did you troll me in the first place Pellok: GC: i was trying to talk to the coooooooooooooooooooooolest guy i know. Tlaloc: GT: Speaking Pellok: GC: hes trying to get me into this game before the meteors hit, but i dont know how! Tlaloc: GT: Oh shit dude why didn't you tell me that Tlaloc: GT: I'm trapped in this godawful shit Tlaloc: I could enter you Pellok: GC: wait, youre playing too? Tlaloc: Yes Pellok: GC: ok, well, how could you help? Tlaloc: GT: I COULD ENTER YOU SO YOU DON'T DIE IN A FIRE Pellok: GC: i dont know how getting inside me would help this situation Tlaloc: GT: Trust me, it's only a little less bad than dying Pellok: GC: are you one of those weirdos? are you typing from inside vejant? Tlaloc: GT: Uh Pellok: GC: i mean, power to you, not my business Tlaloc: GT: Like, a multiple personality? Pellok: GC: more like a skin jacket Pellok: GC: kkeep up Tlaloc: GT: NO Pellok: GC: ok, stay behind then if you feel that strongly about it Pellok: GC: just help me into this game! Tlaloc: GT: You asked for it... Tlaloc: GT: First off Tlaloc: GT: Get ALL your valuables. ALL of them Tlaloc: GT: Gold, trinkets, the whole shazam CC GM: ((i love you GT)) :D Pellok: GC: done Tlaloc: (( I love me too )) Pellok: GC: lovely, that was quick! is everything else this easy? Tlaloc: GT: Trust me, you don't want to lose your ENTIRE KINGDOM AND MONEY AND SERVANTS and lets just drop the subject Pellok: GC: ha ha, those are a lot of things i dont have but ok cool Tlaloc: GT: You got the disk for the game, correct Pellok: GC: no! thats the problem! Pellok: GC: no one can get me one of those pirate ships! Tlaloc: GT: What Pellok: GC: not you too! look, i dont have time to explai to you the intricacies of computer programs Pellok: GC: im about to explode Tlaloc: GT: What Tlaloc: GT: Listen, if you have the disk, great, and if you don't, find that fucker CC GM: Pellok CC GM: Let's see if you have the disk CC GM: roll an investigate Pellok: Yes Pellok: yes i will do that. without explanation CC GM: hahaha Pellok: 4df+0 => 1,-1,1,0,0 = (1) CC GM: put in 4df+x => 4df+x where x is the bonus to investigate on your hseet. if you don't have investigate, use Notice. Pellok: Don't go neither of those Tlaloc: (( then do +0 )) Tlaloc: (( right? )) Pellok: ((I did. It's up there. I got a 1)) Tlaloc: (( oh sorry didn't see )) CC GM: Yay! CC GM: Ok, You notice chamelleondad trying to blend into your wall, and looking very suspicious. Pellok: GC: i dont see any disc around unless chameleondad has it. Pellok: GC: and to be honest, he isnt too good with technology. Pellok: GC: what is he doing? CC GM: Chameleondad is watching you warily with one eye, trying to sloooooowly move out of the room without being noticed. CC GM: ((if you're speaking to chamelleondad you don't need to use GC: )) Pellok: chameleondad, whatre you doing. you havent moved in months. Pellok: now is not the time for adventuring. that is the opposite of the time for that Pellok: yes, very sneaky, im terribly proud. now come on back CC GM: Chameleondad begins slooooooooowly moving toward you. Roll a notice, or, well, a chance roll Haha. Pellok: 4df+0 => -1,-1,-1,-1,0 = (-4) Pellok: (( negative seems bad )) Tlaloc: (( it is )) Pellok: (( my eyes are going to rocket out of my head, i just know it )) CC GM: ((LOL)) CC GM: Your Chameleondad seems intent on distracting you, flashing a riot of colors before calming down. Pellok: hey now, whats that all about? Tlaloc: GT: Dude CC GM: He seems agitated about something Pellok: im not a teen anymore, you cant just yell at me whenever you want. gosh! Tlaloc: GT: I'm fucking waiting god damn Tlaloc: GT: Do you have it or not Pellok: GC: sorry, my lusus is being weird Pellok: GC: like hes trying to tell me something or something Pellok: GC: but really hes probably just going crazy. old guys, am i right? Tlaloc: GT: Yea... Tlaloc: GT: Lususes can suck Pellok: GC: oh, no way. lusususususes are great! Pellok: GC: he just has trouble expressing anything, you know? takes him a while. Tlaloc: GT: I know... just make sure you take care of him, ok? Pellok: GC: of course! hes old but not even ancient yet. like, if he was in an ancient ruin, youd be all like, Pellok: GC: what is this relatively young lusus doing here? oh wait, he vanished, crap Pellok: chameleondad, im trying to save us, alright? you want to not die, right? CC GM: Chameleondad is looking out the window. Pellok: thats called a window. you can see the outside from it! Pellok: like, here, watch this. Pellok: *Pellok looks out the window, in demonstration towards chameleondad* CC GM: Pellok, roll Notice with a +2 Bonus Pellok: 4d+2 => 1,2,2,2 = (7) CC GM: 4df, bro Pellok: 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,0,2 = (3) Pellok: (( my bad )) CC GM: GJ CC GM: Pellok, you see out your window a comely Chameleonmom... now wearing your client disc and server disc as fancy earrings. Pellok: woah! chameleondad, do you see that hot slice of lusus out there? Pellok: and shes just your type, semi-visible! Pellok: wait, whats on her ears? Pellok: come on chameleondad, lets go introduce ourselves. maybe we can save her too! CC GM: Chameleondad blushes. CC GM: YOu think. Maybe he's trying ot match the carpet Pellok: oh, come one, im sure shell be nice! you just need to get out of your shell! Pellok: thats a weird saying youre not a snaildad. Pellok: look, ill go out first. you stay in here, okay? CC GM: He nods, and seems to be searching around your room for something Pellok: GC: hey less cool than vejant guy! i think my problems might be solved! Pellok: you crazy coot. do what you will! Tlaloc: GT: Hauh Tlaloc: GT: You did? Pellok: GC: yup, totally fixed this problem. im pretty smart, you know. Pellok: GC: heck, i skipped every grade! Tlaloc: GT: Wow nice job Tlaloc: GT: Here's me caring Pellok: GC: awwwww. stop it you. you might not be cool, but youre really sweet! Tlaloc: GT: So pop that bad boy in your computer ok Pellok: GC: ill be right back! Tlaloc: GT: WAIT THIS IS IMPORTANT Pellok: *goes outside* CC GM: Pellok, Chameleonmom is preening in full view of the window. Pellok: hello madam! my, you are looking lovely today! Pellok: im pellok! im pretty cool but enough about that. Pellok: i think your earrings are pirate ships. may i have them? Pellok: take your time to think it over, except dont, were about to die. CC GM: She ignores you and curls her tail a few times towards Chameleondad. CC GM: Who is now coming out of your hive carrying your keyboard on a chain for a necklace Pellok: no no, thats chameleondad. thats not me, im not chameleondad, im pellok. Pellok: im the one who needs attention paid to him Pellok: wait, chameleondad, what are you doing with that? that's a thing that i need Pellok: why do both of you think computers are so sexy?! Pellok: just gimme the wordmaker back chameleondad. and the ships, chameleonmom. sorry, chameleonmadam CC GM: It seems like they're not listening to you pellok! You may have to take action yourself. Pellok: ok guys, we have to not do this now. personal time can wait after impending doom. Pellok: if you wont gimme the stuff, im afraid im just going to have to take them. Pellok: i do this because i care. CC GM: How do you plan to take them, Pellok? Pellok: (( i got a pretty good burglary bonus. would that help )) CC GM: ((YEs!!)) Pellok: (( yeah, they're pretty slow, that'd work. I try to burglarize em! )) CC GM: roll 4df+ your burglary bonus Pellok: 4df+3 => 1,1,1,0,3 = (6) Tlaloc: (( DAYUM )) Pellok: (( ninja gotta know how to steal. its like a trademark )) CC GM: Pellok, you manage to steal the disks. Chameleonmom becomes upset. You might want to get that keyboard and abscond. Pellok: oh geeze, im sorry madam! usually i steal when people cant see me but this is hardly the time dor correct procedure! Pellok: *tries to steal keyboard as well* Pellok: 4df+3 => -1,1,1,0,3 = (4) CC GM: you manage to get the keyboard CC GM: both of them begin to make that crazy hiss that lizards do as you abscond back to your computer Pellok: woah guys, lets not be too hasty now. your weird electronic mating ritual can wait a second, cant it? Pellok: ill give all this stuff back in just a second. in the meantime, dont kill me. Tlaloc: GT: I fell asleep, woke up, and fell asleep again Tlaloc: GT: I have red marks on the side of my fucking face from sleeping on the keyboard Pellok: GC: ghjdasjkwadjildawiju Pellok: GC: cool, the wordmaker is working! Pellok: GC: sorry for the wait. i got the disc though! Pellok: GC: my lusus and his lady friend seem upset, but theyll get over it. Pellok: GC: shes not even my real chameleonmom. Pellok: GC: cant tell me what i can and cant steal Pellok: GC: im practically an adult! Maenam: Disconnecting from server... Maenam (exit): 22:02 CC GM: pellok, are you installing the game? Pellok: GC: ok, so do where do i put the disc? on the wordmaker? Pellok: GC: but then i couldnt make words. talk about a design flaw! Pellok: GC: yo! sweet but lame dude! and not like lame like cripple! Pellok: GC: i mean you might be but thats not the way im using that word! Tlaloc: GT: Sorry Tlaloc: GT: Fell asleep again Tlaloc: GT: Put it in the disc drive, dingus Pellok: GC: is that what that thing is?! ooooooooooooooh! Pellok: GC: ok, its in. CC GM: roll computers pellok Pellok: 4df+0 => -1,0,1,0,0 = (0) Pellok: (( well. ok )) CC GM: PELLOK CC GM: You are getting an error, disc unreadable Pellok: GC: i think you were wrong. it says you were wrong actually. CC GM: pellok, roll notice Pellok: GC: scientific proof, right there. Pellok: 4df+0 => -1,-1,0,1,0 = (-1) Pellok: (( hmm )) CC GM: Everything's in it's place, Pellok CC GM: the disc is in the tray, shiny side up, You even remembered that the thing is on the bottom so you put it in so it could read the SGRUB CLIENT words, to be sure it was the right disc. Pellok: GC: why cant it look at the disk? its clearly the disk i need Pellok: GC: it has a clear view of the lovely picture and everything. it just sucks so bad! Pellok: GC: see, this is why i dont use computers. Tlaloc: GT: ... Tlaloc: GT: Just... just flip it over Tlaloc: Tlaloc: Rub temples and sigh Pellok: GC: but then how will the computer know what disk it is? it'll just see its reflection! Pellok: GC: come on, you gotta think about these things. Tlaloc: GT: JUST FLIP THE DISK OVER Pellok: GC: well if youre going to yell about it, then fine. Pellok: *flips the disc* CC GM: Pellok, the computer becomes so much more accomodating. CC GM: Roll Computers again Pellok: 4df+0 => 1,1,-1,0,0 = (1) CC GM: You manage to get the game to install. As it installs you see an image of a creature all in white, with no hair or horns, but bright blue eyes, cleaning a wicked looking sword. Pellok: GC: i think i got the wrong disk. its showing me a mutant. Pellok: GC: does it want me to kill it? is that how i enter the game? Pellok: GC: cause im cool with that. CC GM: A moment later the image fades, and you recieve a popup saying the game is installed CC GM: Tlaloc, your screen suddenly pops up a fullscreen window. CC GM: Showing.... (Pellok, describe yourself and the scene!) Tlaloc: GT: Finally! Pellok: You see a tiny hovel, barely enough to hold the troll and two lusus within. The only furniture to be found is one small, rickety desk and a pile of leaves that seems to serve as a chair. The two lusus are staring angrily at the troll, who is almost completely dressed in black cloth. Some of the cloth is torn in places, showing a layer of pink below it. The troll is sitting up very straight and doesn's seem to notice th lususes behind him. His hood covers the sides and top of his head completely, save for his short and very curly horns. He looks really happy, almost like he doesn't know how to be sad. gearworkTenderGM (enter): 22:28 Pellok: GC: alrighty, so is it working? Pellok: GC: when do i get to punching things? that still happens, right? Tlaloc: GT: yes Tlaloc: GT: Eventually Tlaloc: Tlaloc: Begin running server disk Tlaloc: GT: You only have a limited time, OK, so be quick Tlaloc: (( brb in 5 mins k )) Pellok: GC: oh, that is something that i can do. speed is totally in my capabilities. CC GM: FINE CC GM: APPARENTLY IT'S FUCKING LATe CC GM: SO YOU SEE THE FUCKING MACHINES TLALOC CC GM: WHERE ARE YOU GONNA DEPLOY THEM Pellok: GC: you ever get the feeling that some almighty being somewhere is really upset? Pellok: GC: i feel that way everytime im slow. which is never. Pellok: GC: i never feel that way is waht im saying Pellok: GC: cause im never slow Pellok: GC: is any of this getting across? CC GM: I can see what you're saying CC GM: but Tlaloc decided to go afk apparently No Name (enter): 22:44 Tlaloc: (( back )) CC GM: about FUCKING time No Name: Rilset Tlaloc: ((I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE PUSHING IT)) Tlaloc: Tlaloc: Deploy Machines Pellok: Gc: ok, woah Pellok: GC: what was that and what is this and what what what? CC GM: Fine CC GM: ok CC GM: you know what CC GM: I am too fucking angry to deal with you right now Tlaloc CC GM: I need to calm down CC GM: so I'm gonna take a five minute breather Tlaloc: ((Do you want the specific machines? )) CC GM: and tlaloc, you can go to bed. CC GM: or do whatever you're doing that's much more important than the 20 other people involved in this game Tlaloc: (( I can do it now )) CC GM: no CC GM: fuck off CC GM: I don't wanna see one more inch of your shit brown text tonight CC GM: I haven't been this angry in YEARS Tlaloc: (( I took a 5-10 min break like I said)) CC GM: i must be fucking ovulating or something Tlaloc: (( SO i can stay up till sunset jesus I don't have school tom )) CC GM: Tlaloc CC GM: Go. CC GM: Away. Tlaloc: (( Sunrise * )) CC GM: Now. CC GM: Before CC GM: I CC GM: Do CC GM: Something CC GM: I CC GM: will CC GM: regret Tlaloc: Disconnecting from server... Tlaloc (exit): 22:49 CC GM: Pellok CC GM: Tlaloc mysteriously disconnects Pellok: woah, what? where are you? Pellok: excuse me, sir? where did you go? Pellok: if youre going to disappear, at least tell me where you are! Pellok: man, some trolls. CC GM: ravishingCalypso (RC) begins griefing guilefulCarver (GC). CC GM: RC: Hey.... looks like GT's having some connection issues. YOu ok over there? Pellok: GC: i dont know you Pellok: GC: state your intentions. CC GM: RC: I'm Scarlet! I noticed you were having trouble getting into the game, so I thought I'd help! Pellok: GC: you look more pink, but apparently facts just dont mean anything so whatever! Pellok: GC: hello scarlet! Pellok: GC: are you playing this game too? CC GM: RC: Yeah! Anyway, Tlaloc messed up his comp or something so I'm here to take over! Pellok: GC: ha, i knew that guy didnt know about computers. Pellok: GC: guy was all, i know everything! but he didnt Pellok: GC: you seem cool though! what do i do? CC GM: RC: Looks like you've got 80% of it done already! Pellok: GC: that sounds ilke a lot! CC GM: RC: Let's get you squared away. CC GM: The machines hastily deployed around your room suddenly lift off the floor, and are moved outside, where they are carefully arranged on your lawn. CC GM: RC: Be careful about these chameleons though... they seem kinda mad. Pellok: GC: oh theyre just being grumps. first date probably isnt going to well, you know? Pellok: GC: so, lets talk about those big things out there. Pellok: GC: my main thing is, what where when how? CC GM: RC: Ok handsome, first things first, you'll need this. CC GM: A card appears and lands on your lap. CC GM: RC: I'm gonna go pop the cruxtruder, you find something you want to be your spirit guide. Pellok: GC: those are a lot of words! Pellok: GC: ill do all that. that seems good. Pellok: hmm, spirit guide. cant be chameleondad, hes way too busy hissing at me Pellok: maybe... how about... CC GM: Pellok, you hear a loud WHACK! outside, and then a THUD. CC GM: RC: Ready when youare, sugar. Pellok: GC: quiet! i think theres something outside! CC GM: RC: Just me, silly! I opened the cruxtruder. Pellok: GC: oh! ok, cool! that sounds good. Pellok: *pellok goes outside and sees all the machines and the sprite* CC GM: The kernelsprite seems to be hiding behind the cruxtruder from the chameleons, who are both hissing at it. Pellok: woah guys, now hold on. that little white blob did nothing to you. Pellok: remember chameleondad, hospitality before murder. gotta respect your victims. Pellok: GC: is the white thing that ghost guide? CC GM: RC: It will be when you prototype it. CC GM: RC: Try throwing something in. Pellok: GC: anything? Pellok: GC: well alrighty then. Pellok: *pellok grabs a tin carved wooden figurine of a samurai* Pellok: ok, hold on a sec. CC GM: Pellok, are you throwing the samurai in? Pellok: (( nah, he wont be a samurai )) Pellok: *pellok takes a knife from the leaf pile and carves the figurine a bit more, turning it into an older looking ninja* Pellok: oh yeah, this is totally the best decision. Pellok: *pellok (tries to??) throw the carving into the sprite* CC GM: call high or low, then roll 1d100 Pellok: high CC GM: ACTUALLY CC GM: WAIT CC GM: ROLL CRAFTS FIRST Pellok: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,1,2 = (1) CC GM: ok Pellok CC GM: it looks like a ninja CC GM: just a shoddily carved ninja CC GM: but you don't have time CC GM: you have :45 left! CC GM: 45 seconds bro Pellok: this looks pretty not awful! CC GM: now roll 1d100 Pellok: 1d100+0 => 26,0 = (26) CC GM: The sprite meets up with shoddyninja figurine.... but SOMETHING HAS GONE WRONG CC GM: You end up with MUTILATEDSAMURAISPRITE Pellok: oh dear wait what is oh my wait hold wait what is oh my Pellok: no no no no no no NO NO NO Pellok: i wanna redo. CC GM: I'm sorry bro Pellok: miss! i wanna redo miss! make a new one! CC GM: you have an angry samurai sprite bleeding from multiple wounds following you around, and he looks angry. CC GM: RC: Quick turn the handle on the cruxtruder!!! Pellok: GC: ooooooooooooooooooooh. fine Pellok: *pellok turns the handle* CC GM: Roll Athletics to dodge the cruxite! Pellok: 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,0,3 = (2) Pellok: (( dodged! reflexes of steel)) CC GM: The cruxite dowel crushes to the ground! CC GM: RC: Ok, grab that card I gave you and put it in the totem lathe, along with the dowel that just fell out! Hurry!!! CC GM: :20 Pellok: GC: im gonna guess as to what things those are so ok lets go! Pellok: *grabs the card, grabs the dowel, puts them in the lathe* CC GM: The lathe begins slowly carving the dowel. CC GM: Chameleondad and chameleonstepmomare hissing at you and the sprite alternately. CC GM: mutilatedsamuraisprite is yelling at you in gibberish, and brandishing his katana. Pellok: "calm down guys, you are not helping this situation! and you, sprite, shut your STUPID mouth!" Pellok: "we can be upset when we arent upset about dying!" CC GM: Pellok, the dowel is finished. :10 CC GM: RC: Quick, put it on the alchemiter!! Its the one machine you haven't used. Pellok: *puts the dowel on the alchemiter* CC GM: RC: PRESS THE BUTTON CC GM: :05 Pellok: *presses the button* Pellok: !! CC GM: The alchemiter reads the totem and a moment later a small figurine of yourself appears on the platform. Your sky is now dominated by the meteor speeding towards your house. CC GM: RC: QUick! Destroy your effigy!!!!!!! CC GM: :02 Pellok: "oh i can do this." Pellok: *slice!* dean (enter): 23:30 CC GM: roll strive CC GM: strife* Pellok: 4df+2 => 1,1,0,1,2 = (5) CC GM: Pellok, you toss the effigy in the air and cut it in half with a single strike as the clock ticks from :01 to :00.... and everything whites out!! Pellok: (( oh shit i hope i aint dead )) CC GM: PELLOK TOYRAN, SEER OF RAGE, HAS ENTERED THE LAND OF FIREWORKS AND INCENSE. CC GM: You find your hive has been transplanted to a new realm. You're standing in the middle of a tall bamboo forest. Overhead, the night sky is constantly illuminated by fireworks in bright reds and golds. CC GM: S => Pellok: Enter CC GM: *COUGH* Pellok: => Enter Pellok: "..." CC GM: Pellok, your computer is making a bunch of noise. Sounds like you're getting messages. CC GM: RC: You're not done yet. Your world's about to be destroyed, you gotta get the next guy in. Pellok: GC: um Pellok: GC: see Pellok: GC: is this normal? CC GM: RC: Yes. I don't have time to explain. Just grab the other disk and install it. Pellok: GC: i mean Pellok: GC: ok Pellok: *installs the other disk* CC GM: ravishingCalypso (RC) Begins griefing allegedChlorofiend (AC). CC GM: RC: Rise and shine, babe. It's time to get in the game. Pellok: (( *goes to the bathroom for, like, 20 seconds, promise* )) Rilset: AC: Finally. I was worried I'd be crushed. CC GM: RC: Only by my sick beats daw= e3 3 3 user error..... reloading. CC GM: ravishingCalypso (RC) has disconnected. Rilset: "Oh, dear." Pellok: (( *is back* )) Rilset: "That cannot be good." CC GM: sanguineOracle (SO) begins griefing allegedChlorofiend (AC). CC GM: SO: That's about all I can stand of her. CC GM: SO: You will be entering the Medium with the assistance of Pellok Toyran. Rilset: AC: And who might you be? Rilset: AC: Good. As long as it is soon. CC GM: SO: The Oracle. You will comply with any and all instructions given. Am I understood? Rilset: AC: You are. CC GM: SO: Excellent. CC GM: SO: Install the client disk. You should already have it. Rilset: AC: On it. Rilset: *Grabs disks, inserts into outdated computer.* CC GM: roll computers at a difficulty of 2 because your computer is ancient Rilset: AC: It has begun. What next? CC GM: Roll computers in brackets like this one [ ] => CC GM: use 4df+x where x is your points in computers Rilset: 4df+0 => -1,0,-1,0,0 = (-2) CC GM: Rilset, you cannot seem to install the program Rilset: "Damn it all!" CC GM: sanguineOracle(SO) begins pestering guilefulCarver(GC) Pellok: GC:MISS! PLEASE, WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FRAGRANT?! No Name (enter): 23:51 CC GM: SO: You will be helping a troll named allegedChlorofiend enter the game. CC GM: Now. Pellok: GC: youre not miss CC GM: SO: Pester him now and begin assisting him CC GM: SO: Install the server disk immediately.